


Happy Halloween

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Guess what the costume is coz I will not specify, Happy Halloween, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: Kudos and Comments are always appreciated, comment down below what you think their family costume is? Hint: it's from a classic movie musical...
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Happy Halloween

"Jemma I don't want to goooooo." Fitz whined as Jemma held out his costume. 

"It's for Alya." She simply stated before unbuttoning his shirt.

"You can still be dressed up!" He mumbled.

"It doesn't work as well without you." She helped him into his costume. "Ok, for every time someone acknowledges us you get a kiss and a cuddle. If not, no kisses for a week."

"No Jems, no don't threaten me like that. I'll do it, I'll do it. Besides, I will enjoy how gorgeous you look in your costume and your posh accent." He kissed her neck.

"Now now," She said, putting on the character's accent, "we don't want to get ahead of ourselves, the kids will be barging in at any minute. Plus, we aren't even a couple in the film."

"I don't care," He started kissing the other side, putting on a cockney accent, "I still love you."

"Well, I love you too but neither of us can sing so spit spot." She pushed him off reluctantly and he jumped off and spun. She laughed and he pulled her into his chest, their hats touching. Jemma put on some black eyeshadow onto his face for the character and tried not to get any on herself. 

"Spit spot." She said in character and whacked him with her umbrella lightly.

"Oi! That was not nice." He grabbed the umbrella and pulled her into a dizzying kiss.

She pulled back after a couple minutes and then the kids came in dressed as the kids from the movie. Alya was the older sister, dressed in a yellow coat and hat, and Nova was the younger brother who didn't mind pushing gender norms as they both looked absolutely adorable.

"Go to the pumpkins we have photos and then we trick or treat!" Jemma's accent broke a little at the end.

"YAY!" The kids cheered and scurried off.

"Happy Halloween." Fitz murmured in the accent as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Happy Halloween." She replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated, comment down below what you think their family costume is? Hint: it's from a classic movie musical...


End file.
